Полный доступ
by Fioryairish
Summary: A translation of Full disclosure ( fanfiction .net/s/6854225/1/Full-Disclosure ) by impsy. Может, Кайден больше и не часть команды Шепард, но, общаясь с Джокером, он получает новости о ней.


Джокер,

Привет. Я просто хотел ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за то, что на той неделе ты пришёл поговорить со мной на Цитадели. У меня было достаточно времени обдумать твои слова и я просто не понимал, каким был идиотом. Увидеть Шепард снова, после всего случившегося… Я думал, что всё в прошлом. А стоило ей появиться, и мне показалось, что всё, во что я верил годами, было ложью. Я настолько испугался того, что со мной станет, если я снова её потеряю, что я оттолкнул её до того, как опять в неё влюбился. Я два года упорно пытался забыть Шепард, и теперь, когда она вернулась, я совершенно не знаю, что делать.

Я много думал о твоих словах, о том, что я должен быть уверен в своих чувствах к Шепард, прежде чем выдам какое-то безумное признание в любви, которое не смогу забрать назад. Я всё ещё не знаю, что мне делать, что будет _правильным_ , но я знаю, что скучаю по ней, и если я понял что-то за эти два года, так это то, что это никогда не изменится.

Ты, наверное, скажешь, что это плохая идея, но я отправил ей письмо и попытался рассказать, о чём я думаю. Мне очень неловко тебя беспокоить; уверен, ты очень занят изобретением способов остановить Коллекционеров и Жнецов. Но я знаю, что вы с Шепард близки, и я надеялся, что ты скажешь мне, читала ли она моё письмо. Я начинаю думать, что испоганил всё настолько сильно, что она никогда мне не ответит. Знаю, что заслужил это после всего, что я ей высказал, но всё равно надеюсь, что до такого ещё не дошло.

В любом случае, извини меня. Надеюсь, у вас всё идёт нормально.

Кайден.  
-

Кайден,

Ты придурок, а твоё письмо было кошмарным. Без обид, но _чёрт побери_. Мы с Шепард только что говорили, и она в ярости. Я просто не знаю, как тебе удалось так напортачить. Ты заявил, что не будешь с ней сотрудничать, но она должна найти тебя, когда разберётся с Коллекционерами? Спасибо за офигительный вклад! «Я не буду ничем помогать, но если ты каким-то образом выживешь в самоубийственном задании, на которое собралась, позвони мне и, возможно, мы как-нибудь встретимся.»

Вам обоим нужно время, чтобы разобраться с этим. Не каждый день твоя девушка возвращается из мёртвых, и ей _намного_ тяжелее справляться с этим, чем тебе. Оставь её в покое, дай ей время понять, чего она хочет, и забыть весь тот бред, что ты ей наговорил. Если тебе повезёт, рано или поздно она вернётся. Но не питай пока особых надежд.

Если тебе вдруг станет от этого легче, я кое-что забыл упомянуть при нашей прошлой встрече. Я видел на столе в её каюте твою фотографию. Вот так вот.

А насчёт моей занятости — да ладно. Ты правда считаешь, что происходит так много всего, что мне некогда читать или отвечать на письма? У меня хватает времени на чтение всех писем Шепард и уж точно найдётся и на мою собственную почту. В последнее время Шепард помогает саларианскому учёному Мордину на Тучанке (похоже, его друга украл кроган), ну а я схожу с ума от скуки на корабле. Рекс тоже внизу; судя по всему, собирает всех кроганов в одну большую счастливую семейку. Чуде-е-е-есно.

Как там с тобой Альянс обращается? Полагаю, «отвратительно», но надеюсь на «плохо, но не так плохо, как обычно». Что тут скажешь, я оптимист.

Джокер.  
-

Джокер,

Не могу сказать, что твоя реакция меня хоть как-то удивила. Я сомневался, отправлять ли это письмо, но решил, что должен быть предельно честным. Она знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, насколько я за неё переживаю. Ну или, по крайней мере, знала. Возможно, спустя какое-то время она даст мне другой шанс объясниться. Я его не заслужил, знаю, но я всё ещё питаю надежду, что она поговорит со мной, когда порвёт с «Цербером». Надеюсь, ребята, вы знаете, что делаете, работая на них. Что бы кто из вас ни говорил, они не пытаются вам помочь, они используют вас для каких-то своих конечных целей. Финансирование Шепард и близко не окупает все ужасы, совершённые ими.

Альянс… Такой, каким его ожидаешь видеть. На нас свалилось так много проблем — и вы в их числе — что мы не знаем, с чего начать и что действительно поможет. Мы — не «Цербер». У нас есть обязательства и мы не можем творить всё, что захочется, не задумываясь о последствиях. После Горизонта я безвылазно сижу на Цитадели, занимаюсь отчётами, встречами и бесконечной писаниной. Даже с учётом моего повышения, меня всё ещё держат в неведении относительно текущих событий. Пока ни слова о новом назначении, но я надеюсь на что-нибудь как можно скорее; пробыв несколько месяцев на Горизонте, я попросту привык снова видеть небо.

Рад слышать, что у вас всё хорошо, и что Рекс в порядке, хоть я и не ожидал вновь услышать это имя. Были весточки от кого-то из остальных? Мне известно, что Гаррус с вами, но ты же знаешь, что я не поддерживал отношений со старой командой и не знаю, как начать с ними разговор спустя столько времени.

Кайден.  
-

Кайден,

Я совершенно не удивлён бесполезности Альянса. После того, как они обращались со всеми нами, когда мы потеряли Шепард и SR1, я не ожидаю от них ничего, кроме некомпетентности. Но, эй, вот одна из немногих хороших черт «Цербера» — не так уж и много бумажек! По-моему, в основном оттого, что они не хотят оставлять за собой бумажный след, но это всё равно делает мою жизнь легче, а ведь это самое главное, верно?

У нас есть кое-кто из старой компании. Гарруса ты видел на Горизонте, но он ещё больше замкнулся и обозлился на мир за те два года, пока мы все были порознь, так что теперь с ним куда веселее, чем раньше. Чаквас, как и я, присоединилась к «Церберу»; думаю, она, как и все мы, по горло была сыта той дрянью, что Альянс плёл о Шепард, относясь к нам словно к умалишённым. Совсем недавно Шепард уговорила Тали снова вернуться к нам. Она всё такая же, может, чуть более уверенная в себе. Наверное, она выросла. Она, вообще-то, спрашивала о тебе. Не могла поверить, что тебя здесь нет; думаю, предполагала, что там, где Шепард, будешь и ты. Мы приняли на борт ещё парочку чокнутых. Клянусь, мы превысили рекомендованный врачами лимит, но Шепард продолжает находить подобных личностей, не знаю, как ей это удаётся. Одна – юстицар азари по имени Самара, и если ты никогда о них не слышал, разузнай немного, чтоб ты смог понять, насколько они двинутые, и пожалеть меня. А ещё Шепард выследила этого дрелла-убийцу, Тейна. Настоящая находка. Кожаные плащи, навыки рукопашного боя, таинственная гнетущая семейная жизнь, которую он не может наладить – всё такое. Шепард проводит с ним много времени, пытаясь помочь. Ты же её знаешь.

Оу, прости, но мне пора закругляться — звонит Призрак, и я уверен, что на меня надвигается какая-то хрень.

Джокер. -

Джокер,

Рад слышать, что наши старые друзья с SR1 в порядке, хоть и не могу сказать, что счастлив оттого, что многие из них вступили в «Цербер». Хорошо, что рядом с Шепард есть те, кому она может доверять, и я надеюсь, что кто-то из вас попробует убедить её, что не стоит работать на «Цербер», раз уж у меня не получилось.

Знаю, вы работаете на них уже какое-то время, но ваши интересы для них не важны. Ваш «босс» слил данные обо мне Коллекционерам просто ради того, чтобы выманить их, и это безумие какое-то, не могу поверить, что после такого вы продолжаете работать на него. Вы, конечно, получили много информации о Коллекционерах, но это и впрямь стоило настолько крайних мер? Мне ненавистна сама мысль о том, что Шепард — или любой из вас — попадёт в неприятности, которые Призрак сам на себя навлёк. Не могу сказать ничего конкретного, но уверен, что вы осознаёте, что Альянс прилагает все усилия для его обнаружения и поимки.

По твоей просьбе почитал о юстицарах и понимаю, почему ты нервничаешь. Я бы боялся и слово при них сказать, чтобы не нарушить какое-то неизвестное мне правило из их кодекса. И этот убийца, похоже, тоже довольно интересен. Думаю, для Шепард уж точно. Какая у него история? Они много разговаривают? Как по-твоему, между ними что-то есть? Какой устав у вас на кораблях «Цербера»? Надеюсь, ты расскажешь мне, если что-то будет происходить между Шепард и кем-нибудь ещё, хоть это, вероятно, и не моё дело.

У меня небольшая новость — меня приписали к Цитадели на «полупостоянной основе» в роли кого-то вроде консультанта из-за моих «обширных знаний о гетах и личного опыта в системах Терминус». Я так понимаю, что теперь застряну здесь, отвечая на вопросы о Шепард до тех пор, пока они не решат, что я действительно не знаю ничего полезного. По крайней мере, моя квартира хоть немного окупится, а не будет копить пыль, как обычно.

Надеюсь, у вас всё хорошо.

Кайден. -

Кайден,

Эй, да не волнуйся ты так. Я прикрою твою спину, если речь зайдёт о вас с Шепард. Вы оба сводили меня с ума на SR1, но наблюдать вашу отвратительно счастливую парочку гораздо лучше, чем постоянно печальную и молчаливую Шепард. Я говорю с ней и помогаю, когда она позволяет, но полностью открыться она могла лишь одному человеку — тебе. Я постоянно слышу: «всё в порядке, не беспокойся обо мне» и «сейчас важнее разобраться с Коллекционерами» вместо её настоящих мыслей. Совершенно не желаю этого признавать, ибо тем самым разрушу свою репутацию парня, знающего всё и обо всех, но я на самом деле не в курсе, что у Шепард с Тейном. Я бы хотел сказать тебе, что волноваться не о чем, но они много времени проводят вместе, долго разговаривают. Он зовёт её «сиха», что бы это ни значило; и можешь даже не искать, переводчик не в курсе, а я не могу откопать значение этого слова в экстранете, уже пытался.

Знаю, эти новости тебя расстроят и ты не хочешь такого слышать, но ты с ней _порвал_. И я знаю, что тебе не понравится мой выбор слов, но ты сказал ей, что движешься дальше, а это, чёрт подери, одно и то же. Так что, в самом-то деле, если она захочет встречаться с чешуйчатым ящером — и я не говорю, что она хочет! — то она его получит. Я по-прежнему болею за тебя, приятель, но тут ты ничего не можешь поделать. Так что попробуй не особенно беситься.

И до того, как ты хотя бы _подумаешь_ насчёт нового письма ей… Нет. Просто нет. Ты и без того в достаточно глубокой дыре.

Печально слышать, что ты застрял на Цитадели. Я бы сказал, знаешь ли, что это приятное место и ты не будешь загибаться там от скуки, как в колонии Горизонт. Только вот сейчас ты погрязнешь во встречах, твоё начальство будет раз за разом задавать тебе одни и те же вопросы и ты будешь строчить отчёты ни о чём. Но, по крайней мере, тебе не будет скучно вне рабочего времени?

Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря о Призраке. Забавно. На днях он отправил нас в ловушку. И не в смысле: «эй, там опасно, вам стоило бы на это взглянуть». А в смысле он знал, что нас будут поджидать, и не удосужился просветить нас. Шепард, само собой, была в ярости и чётко дала ему это понять, но мне сказала, что может злиться сколько угодно, а выбора у неё особо и нет. Нам ещё многое нужно сделать, но больше никто не желает оплачивать наши счета и обеспечивать нас всем необходимым для борьбы с Коллекционерами, так что мы нехило увязли.

И, блин, прости, что давненько не отвечал. Похоже, у всей команды есть вопросы, решить которые может только Шепард, правда, здорово? Теперь мы каждому проводим терапию, чтобы иметь возможность пройти сквозь Омега 4, и ни одна из этих проблем не решается разговорами, так что насилия хватает. Очень удивительно, учитывая, что замешана Шепард, ага. Мы недавно заглядывали на Цитадель, но у меня не было возможности улизнуть. Может, в следующий раз мы сможем пропустить по стаканчику и пожаловаться друг другу на свою мерзкую жизнь. Прямо как в старые добрые времена, да?

Джокер.  
-

Джокер,

Знаю, ты прав насчёт Шепард и Тейна, что бы между ними ни происходило. Отсюда я ничего не смогу сделать, и, как бы сильно мне ни хотелось проигнорировать тебя, я знаю, что твой совет не писать разумен. Хотелось бы с ней поговорить, но я понимаю, что ей нужно время. Мне остаётся надеяться, что она захочет меня выслушать, разобравшись с Коллекционерами.

Кстати говоря, Призрак отправил вас в ловушку? Но… Вы продолжаете на него работать? Я уже обсуждал это с Шепард, так что постараюсь говорить поменьше, но он — не единственный ваш вариант. Я в курсе вашего отношения, но Альянс может помочь. Эти порой могут бесить, но по крайней мере они не пытались меня убить. Ну, насколько я знаю. Думаю, могу умереть от скуки, сидя целыми днями за этим столом. Все эти бумажки заставляют меня по-настоящему тосковать о «Нормандии». Тяжело заскучать, когда ты спасаешь Галактику, а уж Шепард умеет приступать к делу с огоньком.

Меня уже довольно долго расспрашивают о местонахождении и планах Шепард, а вчера состоялась очередная подобная встреча. На этот раз меня притащили в офис посла Удины, там же был и адмирал Хакет. Меня спрашивало о ней так часто и столько людей, что, по-моему, я смогу ответить и во сне. «Я не говорил с Шепард с момента нашей встречи на Цитадели по возвращении с колонии Горизонт». «Нет, мы не обсуждали её задания, это было личное». «Я ничего не знаю о её нынешнем местонахождении или планах». «Я не шпион «Цербера». Понятия не имею, как такое пришло им в голову. Они говорили со мной два часа, задавая все возможные вопросы о ней. Что бы вы там ни делали, ребята, Альянс начинает беспокоиться. Не уверен, хорошо это для вас или плохо, но я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы обезопасить вас. У меня не спросили ничего о тебе, так что, я надеюсь, они всё ещё не в курсе, что мы с тобой снова общаемся. Насколько мне известно, этот аккаунт по-прежнему безопасен.

Жду нашей личной встречи в твой следующий визит на Цитадель. Надеюсь, на этот раз тебе не придётся на меня орать.

Кайден.

Джокер,

Эй, от тебя давненько нет вестей. Знаю, ты почти наверняка занят исполнением какого-нибудь задания, но обычно ты отвечаешь быстрее. Я в курсе, что порой слишком много думаю, но я уже начинаю волноваться за вас, ребята.

Кайден.  
-

Кайден,

Прости, что не ответил раньше. Здесь было не слишком хорошо.  
Шепард чокнутая. Нет, серьёзно.

Она нашла гета на мёртвом Жнеце — ну, вроде как мёртвом — и решила забрать его домой. Так что теперь у нас есть гет. На корабле. Настоящий гет. Он дал себе имя! Он _говорящий_ робот-убийца! И его броня сделана из старой брони N7 Шепард, что _совершенно_ не жутко. И, конечно же, он прекрасно ладит с нашим ИИ.

Я упомянул, что Шепард держит гета _у ядра ИИ_? КАКИМ образом это имеет смысл? Никаким. Я же сказал, она чокнутая.

Плюс ко всему у этой команды _куда_ больше проблем, чем у компании со старой «Нормандии». Сын Тейна пытался кого-то убить, но Шепард его остановила и, будем надеяться, эти двое поладят. У нашего двинутого юстицара Самары есть безумная дочь и Шепард помогла её убить. Папаня Тали, похоже, перед смертью предал Флот и Тали по какой-то причине собираются изгнать; я не в курсе, особо не обращал внимания, пока Шепард не задвинула одну из своих знаменитых вдохновляющих речей и не вытащила её, не втягивая в неприятности её отца. Отец-геномодификатор Миранды попытался похитить её сестру… Которая, возможно, её клон? Не знаю, я всё это не очень понял, и я слишком опасаюсь Миранду, чтобы просто спросить.

Так что в последнее время у нас на SR2 много весёлого семейного времяпрепровождения. Думаю, когда ты собираешь наикрутейших и наисильнейших людей в Галактике, в комплекте ты получаешь причины, по которым они так круты и сильны, и обычно в них мало хорошего. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы не мотались повсюду, пытаясь решить их проблемы, пока я отсиживаю задницу на корабле, волнуясь, что Шепард убьют из-за какой-то глупости.

Сейчас вроде бы всё немного устаканилось, и, кажется, почти все _наконец-то_ счастливы. Ну, настолько, насколько могут быть счастливы некоторые из этих убийц-психопатов. И в последнее время мы с Шепард часто разговариваем. Ты же её знаешь — прекрасно решает все проблемы, кроме собственных. Например, те, которые у неё из-за тебя и того, что она всё ещё тебя не разлюбила. Она не упоминала именно тебя, но та твоя фотография по-прежнему стоит у неё на столе, так что я могу лишь предполагать. Она всё ещё разговаривает с Тейном, но, думаю, тебе волноваться не о чем. Они не несут ничего похожего на ту романтическую сентиментальную фигню, что обычно несли вы, так что это можно считать плюсом.

Ладненько, мне пора идти. Шепард решила, что даже роботу нужно помочь, так что мы летим прямиком на базу гетов, чтобы, я не знаю, самоубиться. Повторюсь, Шепард чокнутая. По-моему, у Вселенной было собрание, на котором составили список вещей, которые превратят мою жизнь в отстой, потому что я не знаю, как происходящее могло стать ещё хуже.

Вот чёрт, не стоило этого говорить.

Джокер.  
-

Джокер,

Похоже, я многое пропускаю вдали от вас, ребята. Думаю, ты прав насчёт проблем у каждого члена экипажа, но не могу тебя винить за нежелание решать их все. То, что ты говорил о волнении о Шепард в её отсутствие… Я тоже переживаю, постоянно. Иногда я жалею, что не пошёл с ней, когда она позвала, ведь тогда я бы по крайней мере прикрывал ей спину. Я солдат и знаю, что не могу сотрудничать с «Цербером», как бы сильно они вам ни помогли, дав корабль и всё остальное. Просто тяжело слышать, в какой опасности находится Шепард, и не иметь возможности быть рядом и позаботиться о ней.

Не то чтобы я считал, что о ней нужно заботиться, само собой! И не то чтобы я не хотел знать, чем вы заняты. Но я сижу за этим столом с кипой бессмысленных бумажек передо мной, как обычно, и, слыша обо всём, что происходит… Ничего не могу поделать. Я скучаю по временам, когда был среди этого вместе с ней.

И я рад, что она говорит с тобой, даже если не упоминает меня. Мне так её не хватает, постоянно. Всегда не хватало. Я просто надеюсь, что она начнёт снова со мной разговаривать, когда вы вернётесь, пройдя сквозь Омега-4. И даже если она не захочет больше меня видеть, я надеюсь, она будет счастлива и в безопасности. Берегите себя, ладно?

Кайден.

Кайден,

Пишу быстро. Экипаж похищен Коллекционерами, пока Шепард и остальные были в шаттле. Не забрали лишь меня и только оттого, что я как трус спрятался в вентиляции, и как идиот снял блоки с нашего ИИ; однако она спасла мою задницу, так что я больше не могу особо на неё жаловаться. Мы теперь на пути к ретранслятору Омега-4, собираемся пройти сквозь него и вытащить всех обратно. Я просто надеюсь, что той хрени, через которую мы прошли, готовясь к этому, было достаточно, иначе мы не сможем никого найти и уж точно не вернёмся сами.

Напоследок скажу вот что. Моё последнее признание или как-то так. Порой я шпионю за каютой Шепард, и я видел, что иногда она сидит и разглядывает твоё фото. Она скучает по тебе. Подумал, что стоит сказать сейчас, на случай, если мы не вернёмся.

Надеюсь, по возвращении мы сможем объединиться и надрать задницу парочке Жнецов. А если нет… У нас были трудности, но я рад, что мы их преодолели. Было здорово работать с тобой.

Джокер.  
-

Джокер,

Не знаю, получишь ли ты это до того, как вы пройдёте через ретранслятор, но удачи. Надеюсь, вы сможете вернуть всех живыми и сами вернуться невредимыми.

И спасибо, что сказал о Шепард. Это много значит.

Береги себя там.

Кайден.

Кайден,

Никогда бы не подумал, что отвечу тебе, но мы живы! Я на самом деле не могу поверить, что пишу это, по весь экипаж жив, и вся команда каким-то образом прорвалась. Включая Шепард. Худшее из произошедшего — каждому досталось по паре пуль, что довольно обыденно. Гаррус снова получил ракету в живот и опять выжил. Повезло ему, что он турианец, крепкий сукин сын. О, и Шепард чуть не разбилась насмерть, прыгая в шаттл. Но за исключением этого мы в полном порядке!

Она взорвала базу Коллекционеров, и ты не поверишь, что мы там видели. Нужно будет сказать тебе лично, не хочу упустить выражение твоего лица. Как только мы выбрались, она позвонила Призраку и наговорила ему такого, о, тебе стоило бы услышать. СУЗИ дала бы мне пять, если бы у неё были руки. Шепард вышла из комнаты с широченной крутой улыбкой, и я сотню лет не видел её такой счастливой; по крайней мере, с тех пор, как она вернулась.

Теперь мы летим к Цитадели. Я слышал что-то насчёт «пошуметь и пропустить пару стаканчиков», но, насколько я знаю, у них нет никаких планов, кроме как напиться до такой степени, чтобы забыть, что мы все вообще когда-то работали на «Цербер». Я позвоню, когда мы пришвартуемся, и, богом клянусь, тебе лучше притащить свою задницу в ту же секунду. Пора бы вам, идиотам, увидеться друг с другом.

Джокер.  
-

Джокер,

Рад, что вы все выжили. А насчёт Шепард — не могу не согласиться. Особенно с частью про «идиотов».

Скоро поговорим.

Кайден.


End file.
